<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uma noite de terror em Elios by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132936">Uma noite de terror em Elios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke'>Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elsword (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Can Be A Bit OOC, Gen, bored El search party is a full plate for crack, dumb ideias series, wrote this for a contest in spirit back in 2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Na noite de Halloween, Elsword e seus amigos estão entediados em casa. Eles então resolvem contar histórias de terror. Qual pode ser o resultado dessa brincadeira?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O espadachim sanguinário</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fic foi escrita a muito tempo, em 2014.<br/>Na época eu ainda era novata no Elsword, e como foi minha primeira fic da categoria, admito que os personagens possam estar meio OOC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Era a noite do Halloween e Elsword e seus amigos estavam entediados em casa. Não havia nenhum tipo de iluminação disponível, com exceção da vela acesa no centro da roda. E foi aí que eles resolveram contar histórias de terror para passar o tempo.</p>
  <p>— Eu começo! — Falou Elsword — A história que eu vou contar é baseada em fatos reais...</p>
  <p>
    <em>Era uma noite fria e chuvosa. Um garoto voltava sozinho para casa por um caminho deserto. Foi quando ele viu uma figura estranha caída no meio da estrada. Sem nem pensar direito, o garoto ajudou a figura, levando-a para a casa dele.</em>
  </p>
  <p>— Esse garoto é burro ou o quê?! — Comentou Aisha interrompendo a história.</p>
  <p>— Você vai saber se me deixar terminar a história! — Reclamou Elsword.</p>
  <p>— Então volte logo à narrativa! — Disse Rena, cortando a discussão.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Tudo continuou normal, até o relógio bater meia-noite. O desavisado garoto não percebeu uma sombra se movendo em sua direção sussurrando coisas incompreensíveis sobre sangue.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Uma espada fina desceu cortando ao lado do garoto e ele viu o olhar sedento de sangue do espadachim. Em desespero, o garoto começou a correr e o espadachim foi caminhando de modo letárgico atrás dele.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Enquanto Elsword contava isso, uma sombra ia se aproximando por trás dele. Aisha notou isso e foi ficando tensa, o que fez com que Elsword passasse a contar a história com ainda mais entusiasmo.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Logo o garoto foi encurralado pelo espadachim. Um relâmpago do lado de fora iluminou momentaneamente a lâmina avermelhada. O espadachim foi se aproximando lentamente do garoto. O garoto olhou desesperado ao redor, mas a única coisa que acabou encontrando foram os olhos frios e desejosos de sangue do espadachim.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Aisha já estava tremendo. O vulto se aproximava cada vez mais de Elsword.</p>
  <p>— E-E-E-Elsword!</p>
  <p>Elsword continuou com a história, aumentando ainda mais a tensão no ambiente.</p>
  <p>
    <em>A espada subiu devagar. O espadachim olhou para o garoto com uma expressão indiferente e a espada desceu acompanhada de um grito...</em>
  </p>
  <p>Todos estavam apavorados. Nesse momento, Elsword sentiu uma mão segurando em seu ombro e se virou para ver quem era. A fraca iluminação provocou um efeito estranho, fazendo com que Elsword se assustasse e acabasse gritando. E com isso, todos os outros acabaram gritando também.</p>
  <p>A pessoa aproveitou o susto e continuou a história.</p>
  <p>
    <em>A espada desceu acompanhada de um grito de desespero do garoto que achou que era o fim. Foi aí que um homem com aparência demoníaca surgiu, interceptando o golpe. O espadachim e o demônio começaram uma luta ferrenha que só terminou com os dois se matando no mesmo momento. E o garoto ficou lá, encostado na parede e olhando a grande poça de sangue escorrendo vagarosamente.</em>
  </p>
  <p>— Que final asqueroso! — Comentou Aisha.</p>
  <p>— Elesis, precisava mesmo assustar a gente daquele jeito? — Perguntou Elsword.</p>
  <p>— Hoje é Halloween, irmãozinho. Doces ou travessuras. E sinceramente, sempre preferi as travessuras. — Respondeu Elesis enquanto saía dali.</p>
  <p>E os outros ficaram apenas olhando desentendidos para tudo aquilo, até que Rena fez a pergunta.</p>
  <p>— Elsword, se a história é baseada em fatos reais, quem é o tal garoto?</p>
  <p>— Erh... É um conhecido meu. — Respondeu Elsword desviando o olhar.</p>
  <p>— Meus circuitos detectam falsidade nesse discurso. — Comentou Eve.</p>
  <p>— Tá na cara que ele tá mentindo. — Disse Rena.</p>
  <p>— Então, parece que o garoto da história é o próprio Elsword. — Concluiu Ara.</p>
  <p>— Que seja! — Disse Elsword — Vamos ao que importa. Quem vai contar a próxima história?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A fabricante de bonecas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>— Quem vai contar a próxima história? — Perguntou Elsword.</p>
  <p>— Eu! — Respondeu Ara — Posso começar pessoal?</p>
  <p>— Pode. — Responderam todos os outros.</p>
  <p>— A história que eu vou contar foi passada por gerações e gerações da família Haan. Dizem que é real, mas ninguém pode realmente comprovar essa história.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Há muito tempo, em uma região remota de Elios, vivia uma bela jovem. Ela era admirada por todos por ser muito bela e por fazer as mais lindas bonecas da região. Mas fazer apenas bonecas normais não era suficiente. Ela queria mais, queria que suas bonecas fossem perfeitas, praticamente humanas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Para realizar seu desejo, a jovem procurou refinar cada vez mais suas habilidades. Só que não foi suficiente. Por mais que as bonecas parecessem cada vez mais humanas, sempre faltava algo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Ara foi abaixando a voz durante a narrativa, o que fez com que os outros se aproximassem para ouvir melhor. A luz da vela estava baixa, o que lançava uma sombra no rosto de Ara.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Insatisfeita com os resultados, a jovem procurou métodos mais extremos, inclusive,magia negra. E com isso, logo se tornou uma bruxa. Suas bonecas agora se moviam, alimentadas pela magia negra e eram quase humanas. Para ela, suas bonecas estavam a um passo da perfeição completa. Só lhes faltava uma coisa que os humanos tinham e ela não poderia criar com sua magia: uma alma.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>E isso prosseguiu até o dia em que ela encontrou uma magia proibida que permitia a transferência de alma de um ser animado para um ser inanimado.</em>
  </p>
  <p>— Mas não existe uma magia assim! — Reclamou Aisha.</p>
  <p>— Não interrompa a história do nada, Aisha! — Brigou Elsword — E quem disse que essa magia não pode ter se perdido com o tempo?</p>
  <p>— Calma pessoal. A Ara falou que essa história pode ser real ou não. — Falou Rena — Vamos acalmar os ânimos e deixar ela terminar a história, certo?</p>
  <p>— Certo. — Responderam os dois.</p>
  <p>A confusão foi resolvida e Ara voltou a narrar a história.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Ela havia encontrado uma provável solução para seu problema e para colocá-la em prática, a jovem começou a fazer marionetes cada vez mais complexas e belas. Mas as marionetes não eram as únicas. A jovem também fazia pequenas bonecas de porcelana* bem simples, que não se destacavam quando próximas às marionetes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Com todos os preparativos prontos, ela finalmente foi em busca do ingrediente final. A primeira vítima andava despreocupada por um caminho deserto quando foi atingida pela magia negra da bruxa. Depois disso, a vítima não sentiu mais nada e nenhum rastro seu foi encontrado.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O feitiço foi um sucesso. As bonecas finalmente alcançaram um grau de perfeição inimaginável. Cegada pela perfeição de suas criações, ela continuou a fazer o ritual proibido, deixando no lugar de cada vítima uma das pequenas bonecas de porcelana.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mas o tempo passou. O corpo da jovem foi se deteriorando de maneira veloz por causa do uso da magia negra. Seu desejo de estar para sempre junto das suas criações estava prestes a encontrar seu fim. Então ela preparou sua obra-prima e utilizou o feitiço em si mesma, tornando-se uma boneca.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Só que com a transformação, também vinha um desejo de matar. E ela se utilizava de uma canção para atrair suas vítimas. Por isso, se você estiver andando sozinho em um lugar deserto e ouvir uma canção, é melhor correr...</em>
  </p>
  <p>Ara se afastou um pouco da luz da vela, escondendo seu rosto nas sombras.</p>
  <p><em>...Porque se não, a fabricante de bonecas vai pegar você!!! </em>— Falou Ara voltando de uma vez para a área iluminada com o poder de Silver ativado.</p>
  <p>— Kyahhh!!!! — Gritaram Chung e Aisha abraçando qualquer coisa que estivesse mais próxima.</p>
  <p>No caso de Aisha, quem ela abraçou foi Eve, que não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Já no caso de Chung, a pessoa mais próxima era Rena, e aquilo gerou uma situação bastante constrangedora.</p>
  <p>Acontece que a maneira que Chung abraçou Rena acabou ressaltando os (já grandes) seios dela. O que fez com que os outros meninos tivessem uma (leve) hemorragia nasal.</p>
  <p>Os dois ficaram muito vermelhos e quando o abraço acabou, Rena levantou e foi pegar alguma coisa na cozinha.</p>
  <p>— Eu não esperava que essa história fosse provocar algo assim... — Comentou Ara.</p>
  <p>— É por causa desse tipo de situações que observar os humanos é interessante. — Disse Eve — Agora solta, Aisha.</p>
  <p>— Ah certo, desculpe. — Respondeu Aisha soltando-se bastante envergonhada.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sim, as pequenas bonecas de porcelana citadas são matrioshkas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O pesadelo das correntes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>— Sério Chung, depois dessa eu estou começando a duvidar que você seja um menino. — Comentou Elsword.</p>
  <p class="highlighted-text">— Eu já disse que sou um menino, Elsword! — Respondeu Chung irritado.</p>
  <p>— Sei... — Disseram Raven e Elsword revirando os olhos — Então prova.</p>
  <p>— Certo! Eu vou contar a próxima história e vocês dois vão parecer duas menininhas de tão assustados que vão ficar!</p>
  <p>Todos voltaram para a roda e se sentaram um pouco mais afastados da luz. Depois disso, Chung começou:</p>
  <p>— A história que eu vou contar é uma lenda que circula na cidade de Hamel.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Em tempos muito remotos, que datam da época da fundação de Hamel, os mais diversos andarilhos passavam por ali. Entre eles, havia dois cavaleiros que sempre andavam juntos. Os dois eram ao mesmo tempo melhores amigos e rivais, competindo em tudo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Os dois eram extremamente dedicados a uma jovem e com frequência eram vistos atuando como guarda-costas da garota.</em>
  </p>
  <p>— Ei Chung, isso não deveria ser uma história de terror?! — Perguntou Elsword interrompendo a narrativa.</p>
  <p>— Cala a boca Elsword! — Gritaram os outros — E deixa o Chung continuar a história!</p>
  <p>— Tá. Mas só porque tão insistindo. — Falou Elsword fazendo bico.</p>
  <p>Chung continuou narrando a história, dessa vez sem o risco de ser interrompido.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Mas um dia tudo chegou ao fim. As terras onde a jovem vivia foram atacadas por bandidos. Nenhum dos dois estava no local quando isso aconteceu. Ao chegarem ao local e verem a destruição, eles logo se puseram a procurar a jovem. Encontraram apenas o corpo sem vida dela e um culpou o outro pelo ocorrido.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Os dois continuaram seguindo caminhos separados até o dia em que se encontraram nos subúrbios subterrâneos de Hamel. O rancor causado pelo ocorrido estava estampado na forma de ódio nos olhos dos dois. Mal se viram, o confronto começou. Continuaram a trocar golpes até que o perdedor não pudesse mais se mover por causa dos ferimentos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O vencedor saiu arrastando o perdedor até o local mais profundo e o acorrentou lá. O que ele não sabia é que eles haviam sido seguidos por um necromante. Quando o vencedor deixou os subterrâneos, o necromante se aproximou do perdedor, que praguejava e amaldiçoava o outro, e ofereceu a ele a oportunidade de se vingar. O perdedor aceitou a oferta sem nem pensar duas vezes e o necromante realizou um feitiço. O cavaleiro tornou-se um tipo de fantasma* com corpo físico, porém já não possuía a cabeça.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mas o feitiço tinha um efeito colateral. O cavaleiro ficou preso a aquele subterrâneo e passou a vagar por ali, sempre arrastando suas correntes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>— É só isso a história? — Perguntou Rena — Se for, me desculpe Chung, mas essa história não é assustadora.</p>
  <p>— Ela tem razão. — Concordaram os outros.</p>
  <p>— É no máximo bizarra. — Completou Aisha.</p>
  <p>— Sigh. Eu sei. O problema é que tenho suspeitas de que ela pode ser real. — Disse Chung de maneira despreocupada.</p>
  <p>— Como assim??!! — Perguntaram os outros surpresos.</p>
  <p>— Alguns anos atrás foram registrados boatos de pessoas sumindo sem deixar rastros nos subterrâneos de Hamel. E as pessoas que moram perto dizem ter ouvido o ruído de correntes sendo arrastadas. — Explicou Chung.</p>
  <p>— Mas são apenas boatos, né? — Perguntou Aisha ansiosa.</p>
  <p>— Eu também pensava assim... Até o dia em que verifiquei o lugar. — Respondeu Chung.</p>
  <p>Enquanto os outros processavam a informação, Chung começou a contar sua experiência.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu estava andando pelos subterrâneos de Hamel procurando por sinais das pessoas desaparecidas. Aquele local era como um labirinto gigantesco e era muito fácil se perder por lá. Já fazia cerca de meia hora que eu estava no subterrâneo quando comecei a escutar ruídos de correntes sendo arrastadas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>CLING. CLANG. CLING. CLANG.</em>
  </p>
  <p>A partir desse momento, os outros começaram a ouvir o ruído de correntes se arrastando no ambiente onde eles estavam.</p>
  <p>
    <em>O ruído foi ficando mais alto. Foi aí que eu vi um pouco da silhueta do dulahan vindo na minha direção.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Então a luz da vela tremulou, iluminando brevemente a silhueta que arrastava as correntes, deixando todos cada vez mais apavorados. No momento que Chung terminou de contar sua experiência, o barulho das correntes batendo no chão estava ainda mais alto. KACLANG! E a vela se apagou.</p>
  <p>As meninas ficaram tão apavoradas que saíram correndo e gritando. Já os meninos ficaram paralisados de medo e Chung ficou perdido, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.</p>
  <p>Enquanto isso, na cozinha...</p>
  <p>— Então como foi? — Perguntou uma voz feminina.</p>
  <p>— Foi como você disse, Elesis. Eles gritaram que nem criancinhas. — Respondeu uma voz masculina.</p>
  <p>— O que você achou, Glave? — Perguntou Elesis.</p>
  <p>— Divertido. Acho que podemos fazer isso de novo no próximo ano. — Respondeu Glave — Afinal...</p>
  <p>— ... A travessura é sempre o doce mais gostoso! — Finalizou Elesis.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>